Angry Birds Fanfiction Collection
by Infinitetive
Summary: Just a collection of AB fanfictions :) *I'll write more stories*
1. Fanfics Galore

(NOT A SHIPPING FIC)  
Nosy

"Finally! I'm done with the painting." said Willow,with a smile.

"It better be,we were staying here for hours!" Stella complained.

"It's only been 19 minutes" Dahlia says.

"I'm sorry Willow,let's see that painting"

Willow turns the painting to face her friends.

"It's amazing!""One of the best you've ever painted""OOOO!Pretty!"

Willow was about to say something,but got cut off by Luca.  
"Have you ever tried teaching someone how to paint?"  
Willow paused,then replied  
"Yes,I have"

"Who'd you teach?" asked Poppy."Who's the bird? How's his or her's drawing skills now?"  
Stella stopped Poppy."Poppy,don't be so nosy!"

"It's fine Stella,anyway,he's getting better at drawing"

"Ooooooo! It's a guy!" Poppy couldn't help to say.

"We are just friends"

"Let's visit this bird" Stella said  
"I wouldn't do that" Willow said before they asked for directions  
"Why not?" Dahlia asked.  
"He lives in a terrible place,the owner wouldn't like us there..."  
"How'd you you get in there then?" Luca asked  
'Luca,please do not ask anymore questions' Willow thought  
"Ummmmmm..." is all Willow can say

Her friends leaned forward

"I need to get more paint!" Willow dashed away

Ice Cream

"Hi,Bomb" Red said to Bomb.  
"Hi Red,I'll go get some more ice cream for the trip-" Bomb replied but stopped

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bomb cried

"Bomb! What is it?" Red asked,shocked

"We have no more ice cream!" Bomb said running away  
Red sighed

Bomb makes his way to Hal's camp

"Oh,hey Bom-"

"DOYOUHAVEICECREAM"

"Um,what?"

"WHEREDIDYOUHIDEMYPRECIOUS"

"A little slower there?"

"WHEREISTHECORNFLAVOREDONES"

Hal was confused  
Bomb just ran to the tree where Terence and the Blues were hanging out

"DID...YOUGUYSEATALLTHEICE...CREAM" Bomb was out of breath

"'Did yogstallthice cream'?" Jay had said,it made Jake and Jim giggle.

"AYDBGAUFUASGFIFYIUYWRGUIQWER" Bomb yelled

"Dude,chill" Jake said to his response.

Bomb,once again,had ran way. But slower.

"Matilda!"

Matilda turned to see Bomb.

'He's crying! What do I DO?!' Thought Matilda

"Matilda! I need something! I need..." Bomb showed the empty ice cream cone to Matilda  
"Ice cream!"

"..." Matilda turned and walked away

"Ok then,nobody has ice-"  
"Wait a minute..."

(Skips into space)

Ice Bird sighed  
"My egg is safe." He turned,carrying his egg  
Ice Bird opened his eyes,and screamed

"Hi Ice Bird" Bomb said,full of glee

"Bomb! You nearly made me drop my egg!"

"Sorry,but do you have any...ICE CREAM?"

Ending 1:  
"OMG YASSS!"  
*Both eats ice cream and has a ice cream party*

Ending 2:  
Ice Bird hesitated  
"I-Ice C-C-Cream?"

"Well,yes!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS" Ice bird floated away with his egg

"Oh,I forgot he thinks we are eating his kind..." Bomb says as he went through the portal back home

Him and His Races

"Haha! King Pig want's to race against me?" Chuck said laughing

"Well,yeah" Bubbles said as he was licking his lollipop

"Doesn't he remember what happened in Angry Birds Go?"

"Maybe,I wasn't there"

"He does,and he lost"

"I thought Terence would win"

Before Chuck could reply,he saw King Pig,on a kart

"You,why would you want to race against me? I'm the fastest out of all" Chuck said to King Pig.

"Well,Terence beat you in a race. You ended up in last place!" King Pig replied.

"THEY WERE CHEATING"

"Pretty sure they weren't..." Bubbles entered the conversation. "Let's race now,my lollipop is almost done"

"How should you know? You weren't even there!"

"Build your kart already!"

Chuck worked on his kart,then,he was finally done.

"Ready..." Bubbles started the countdown

The engines started

"Set..."

The canary and the pig was ready to race

"GO!"

They raced as fast as they could,but Bubbles wasn't interested,so he left to get more candy

"King Pig,admit it,I'm going to win"

"You may have to think again"  
Before Chuck could say anything,his cart fell apart!  
"HEY!"Chuck yelled  
Chuck went full speed,without his kart

"Nope! You can't participate without a kart!"  
"Oh,and,thanks for the EGGS,I stole it when you were busy"

The minute Chuck had heard 'eggs',he rapidly rebuilt his kart and went full speed  
He got the eggs back in a flash,and before he knew it,he had won the race

"Him and his races" Bubbles was watching in a distance

HYPER ORIOLE

"Ok,one piece,I promised Matilda not to eat too much candy" Bubbles took a piece

He blinked  
All the candy was gone!

"Where'd all the candy go?!"

"In you're tummy" A voice had said

Bubbles looked up to see a piece of gum,with the voice of Stella

"Am I dreaming? Stella? Did you turn into gum?"

"No,and no" Stella replied

Bubbles randomly went hyper  
"ISITOKIFIEATYOU"

"Whoa,Bubbles,calm down"

Bubbles left to go to the beach,everything he saw was candy,even himself

Terence stared a him,Bubbles stared back

"HELLOREDM&M" Bubbles finally says,but Terence just kept staring  
There was silence,Bubbles blinked,Terence grunted  
"BYEREDM&M" Bubbles backed away slowly

Bubbles met with Luca,who just came out of nowhere."Hello,Bubbles,want some fruit?" Bubbles froze,he snapped out of being hyper.

"Yes,yes I do"

(Ruby x Red)  
You're Worth More Part 1

"Red?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Can we get some jewels?"  
"Jewels?"  
"Yep."  
"Ruby,I have no idea where they are..."  
Ruby looked at ground  
"...but I'd do anything for you"  
Ruby lit up with happiness

Red and Ruby asked Dahlia where they were

"They are near the volcano,where..." Dahlia answered them,but stopped

"Dahlia?" Ruby asked

"Huh?" Dahlia went back to reality "Oh,yeah,sorry" Dahlia put a chemical inside a tube  
"Thanks Dahlia" Ruby and Red went to go to the volcano

"Oh, I forgot,be careful" Dahlia said to them,then continued with her work

Red and Ruby went near the volcano,searching for jewels,but no luck."Ruby,are you sure jewels are even on this island?"Red asked."Yes,Gale said she got a lot of jewels here" Ruby replied

Flashback (They are younger)

"Gale,do you have any rubies?" Young Ruby asked

"I am a princess!I have many rubies!" said Young Gale,"I also have A LOT of jewels and gems"

"Aren't jewels and gems the sa-"

"I also have crystals,fossils,gold,silver,bronze..." Gale went through a list of the things she had,it took 30 minutes

"Um...you sure have many things..." Ruby finally said

"Ha,ha,I sure do"

Flashback Ends

"Where is Gale anyway?" Red asked."I dunno,let's keep looking" Ruby replied  
There was a colorful light  
"JEWELS!" Ruby screamed  
Red looked at a sign above him

"Ruby...DON'T!"  
"Huh?"

A wave...

Another silence

Not any normal ocean waves...

The sign

It wasn't very pretty...

It had said 'Danger'

It was a typhoon of lava

Ruby,disappeared

"RUBY!" The lava went through the ground,but without thinking  
He jumped in

To be continued...


	2. Bacon Porridge

**I will be posting the fanfics separately for now on.**

Bacon Porridge

The flock was having a peaceful lunch,until...

"Really? Apple soup AGAIN?" Chuck wined.

"What's wrong with apple soup?" asked Matilda.

"We have it EVERYDAAAAAAAAYYY"  
"So?"  
"It's getting so ooooold"  
"What? Can you do better?"  
"Yes"  
"Try then"

Chuck puts on glasses and writes on a notebook.

"Aha! Bacon porridge!" Chuck yelled. The rest of flock stared at him. The Blues started to chuckle and then laughed loudly."Huh?" Chuck questioned.

"Do you know where bacon comes from?!" Matilda says

"From the ground? Why do you ask?" Chuck says

"IT COMES FROM PIGS!" Matilda screamed in anger

"Gross,bacon must taste really bad if it comes from those green little swines" Chuck thought out loud.

"Well,it's not half bad" Bomb went into the conversation. All eyes turned to Bomb and The Blues stopped laughing.

Silence...

"Um...let's just stick with apple soup" Red finally said.

All of them agreed while half of them were still staring a Bomb.


	3. AN

Sorry,but I will discontinue this fanfic. :(

I will be working on other stories for now.


End file.
